Mais Après ?
by Shikamaru27
Summary: Se reconstruire. Lorsque des fantômes nous hantent. Continuer à avancer. Se forcer à regarder devant. Mais lorsque tout file entre nos mains, lorsque la situation nous dépasse... On perd le contrôle. Et après ? HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Longtemps que je n'avais rien posté… Je tente une fic un peu plus longue que d'habitude, j'ai l'histoire dans la tête mais je ne sais pas vraiment combien de chapitre elle fera ! J'en ai déjà écrit trois ou quatre (ça dépend de comment je les découperais).

Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, l'histoire ne comprend pas les tomes 6 & 7.

Et c'est un HPDM (Pour changer !).

Sur ce, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !!

**Mais Après ?**

**Chapitre 1.**

Le diner avait été long, pesant. Le silence régnait en maître dans la salle à manger, brisé seulement par le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquent. Les yeux baissés, personne n'osait affronter le regard de celui d'à côté.

Le manoir Black avait décidément perdu toute trace de vie depuis la fin de la guerre.

Prétextant un quelconque mal de tête, j'étais monté tôt me coucher ce soir là. Je n'avais pas vu Draco depuis deux semaines et il me manquait affreusement. Je montais donc les escaliers en colimaçon terriblement glauques menant à ma chambre.

Arrivé là haut, je transplanai devant chez Draco.

La pluie était battante, et quelques secondes d'hésitation devant sa porte suffirent pour me mouiller entièrement. Je frappai à sa porte, mais personne ne vint.

J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'était absenté, mais quelques minutes plus tard la lumière du hall s'alluma et il vint m'ouvrir.

Son visage était tellement pâle qu'il se découpait dans l'obscurité.

J'entrais dans la maison sans qu'il ne m'ait adressé aucun regard ni aucune invitation à rentrer. Il semblait se désintéresser totalement de ma présence. Alors que moi, je crevais de son absence depuis deux semaines.

Je le suivi à travers les longs couloirs du manoir. Il ne marchait pas droit.

Il m'amena dans un petit salon, faiblement éclairé par un feu de cheminée. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et sembla s'intéresser au sol.

Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, il leva enfin ses yeux vers moi. Ces yeux étaient rouges, injectés de sang.

Une bouteille de Whisky pur Feu presque vide était posée sur la table, à côté d'un cendrier débordant de mégots. Il se servi un verre. Il puait l'alcool, puait le tabac froid, et je me demandais comment il avait pu tomber si bas.

Il me regardait d'un oeil vitreux. Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres, comme une expression de dégoût.

Je savais ce qui allait venir. Je regrettais déjà d'être assis ici, trempé jusqu'aux os, sur ce magnifique canapé.

Quand il commença à parler, je me promis d'être fort. De ne pas lui répondre.

"Tu vois Harry, je ne comprendrais jamais comment le peuple sorcier peut t'aimer autant, toi, alors que tu es si lâche. Les seuls actes courageux que tu as fait dans ta vie sont des erreurs de parcours : ils t'ont chaque fois menés à la perte de ceux que tu aimais. D'abord celle de Sirius, celle de Dumbledore, puis celle de Tonks, de Neville, de Dean ... J'en oublie, non ? Tu ne mérites pas tous ces amis qui t'entourent et qui sont là pour toi, toi tu ne penses qu'à toi, sans arrêt. Je pense que tu es pourri de l'intérieur Harry, tu me dégoûtes tellement, tu sais. Réellement."

Je ne voulais pas entendre ces mots car ils avaient été trop dis trop de fois utilisés contre moi, je savais par coeur ce qu'il dirait après, la prochaine chose sur laquelle il m'attaquerait. Je serrais les dents et baissais les yeux.

J'aurais voulu me convaincre du contraire mais il y avait trop de vérité dans ses paroles. Je tombais dans le piège, comme d'habitude et tentais de réguler ma respiration pour paraître calme.

Alors, tandis qu'il déblatérait ce flot incessant de paroles, d'insultes, je me bouchais les oreilles de mes deux mains, mais je pouvais toujours entendre sa voix blanche. Je me mis à répéter inlassablement " Tais toi Draco, bon sang, tais toi, par pitié", en fermant les yeux à me les exploser.

Mais il continuait. D'un ton monotone, comme si tout ce discours avait été étudié, appris et maintes fois répété.

Au bout d'un moment je ne tins plus, des larmes perlant à mes yeux, je partis en courant dans le couloir, ouvris la première porte, un bureau, et m'enfermai dedans.

Je pris mon visage entre mes mains pour tenter de me calmer mais une vague de haine déferlait en moi, j'aurais voulu le blesser à mon tour, lui faire mal, le faire souffrir comme il me faisait souffrir mais j'en étais incapable.

Draco m'avait rattrapé. Il continuait son discours, avait haussé le ton, mais paraissait toujours calme.

Ses mots résonnaient dans mon esprit, je voulais à tout prix les fuir, je ne voulais pas l'écouter, alors je me mis à me frapper la tête contre les murs, à lancer tous les objets à travers la pièce, espérant ne plus l'entendre, mais sa voix continuait à me transpercer les tympans.

Mes pensées se brouillaient, je m'étais blessé en me frappant et une douleur aigue me transperçait le crâne. Du sang dégoulinait sur mon visage, me faisant perdre un peu plus l'esprit, si c'était possible.

Mes sanglots se firent désespérés, car plus je tentais d'ignorer Draco, plus ses paroles me touchaient, me lacéraient.

Je restai dans ce bureau, m'écroulai contre cette foutue porte, regardant le carnage que j'avais fait tandis que Draco était resté calme, pendant ce qui me parut des heures.

Draco ne semblait pas faiblir, il continuait à me descendre, à me rappeler avec un certain plaisir sadique toutes mes hontes, tous mes regrets, tous mes remords.

Et moi je craquais, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, je serrais la mâchoire à m'en éclater les dents, l'eau inondait mon visage, traçant des sillons dans le sang, se mêlait à la morve que je ne parvenais pas à essuyer.

Ma cage toraxique se soulevait et se baissait irrégulièrement, je mettais ma tête entre mes genoux, mais Draco continuait, plus cruel que jamais.

" Tu sais quoi mon beau, le pire dans cette triste histoire qu'est ta vie, c'est cet épisode avec mon père. Te souviens-tu de cette fois où il t'as prit, comme une vulgaire catin, dans cette foutue chambre? Moi je me souviens de tes cris, qui transperçaient le silence de la nuit et m'empêchaient de fermer l'oeil. J'aimerais que tu avoues que tu prenais terriblement ton pied. Que lorsque qu'il t'a prit ta virginité en te crachant à la gueule, tu étais au bord de la jouissance. Ne me contredis pas, Harry je l'entendais, je le sais. Je vous voyais, putain ! Tu n'es qu'une pute Potter, tu as été celle de mon père et tu es désormais la mienne, Potter, celui que les Malfoy peuvent baiser quand le coeur leur en dit, ça te plait, non ? "

Et c'est peut être là que tout dérapa réellement. Nous ne nous contrôlions absolument plus, moi dans ma détresse, et lui dans son délire.

Je poussais un cri de rage et ouvrit violemment tous les tiroirs du bureau, les arrachant violemment du meuble jusqu'à trouver un revolver.

J'ouvris alors la porte et pointa mon amour avec le flingue.

"Draco, ta gueule, merde ! Je te jure je tire Draco, je te jure que je peux le faire, je te hais, du plus profond de mon être, je te déteste, ouvre ta putain de gueule de nouveau, je te bute !"

La haine se propageait dans mes veines comme un poison, prenant le contrôle de mon corps. Tout ce que je souhaitais à ce moment même c'était voir la cervelle et le sang de Draco exploser sur les murs immaculés. Ma respiration était difficile et les larmes continuaient de couler.

Je voyais rouge. Et Draco qui ne cessait de parler.

"Putain mon coeur c'est pire que ce que je pensais. Tu es fou. Tu es complètement taré. Vas y, tire. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Et puis comme ça, tu auras réussi à tuer tous ceux qui sont là pour toi. C'était ton objectif, non ? Vas-y mon amour je te dit. J'ai pas peur."

" Ta gueule j'ai dit !"

Je criais. Plus fort que tout. Je voulais le descendre, une simple pression de mon doigt et tout s'arrêtait. Mes doigts tremblaient sur la gâchette, mon corps entier ne semblait plus me soutenir.

Il perdait son calme peu à peu. Je le voyais trembler imperspectiblement.

Moi je lui faisais face, tremblant de tous mes membres. les yeux gonflés, la respiration saccadée, le sang séché sur ma peau et sur mes vêtement, mes larmes qui m'inondaient, et mes deux mains accrochées au revolver comme à une bouée.

J'avançais peu à peu, mon arme toujours pointée sur lui, et lui reculait. Il se retrouva bientôt acculé au mur et c'est là qu'il cessa de parler. Son visage se crispa, il me regarda dans les yeux.

Puis il fondit en larme, et s'effondra au sol.

Mes sanglots et mes tremblements redoublèrent. J'avais sa vie entre mes mains. Je pouvais nous faire toute oublier, faire tout disparaitre en seulement quelques minutes. Mes larmes brouillaient ma vue, je reprenais mon souffle petit à petit. Mes mains étaient moites de sueurs et je tremblais comme un damné.

Le flingue tomba.

C'était fini.

Je commençais à rire nerveusement. Tout aurait pu être fini. Nous aurions pu arrêter de souffrir, de nous déchirer.

Putain, il avait raison, j'étais tellement lâche ...

Mes genoux lâchèrent et je m'effondrais, à mon tour.

Je pris Draco dans mes bras. Et le serra, plus que jamais. Nos yeux baignés de larmes ne se quittaient pas, et, en un sanglot, je compris à quel point il comptait pour moi, à quel point je l'aimais.

J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes. Les effleurais.

Doucement.

Draco me serrait tellement qu'il m'étouffait presque. Mes larmes se mélangeaient aux siennes et mon sang coulait sur son visage. Draco me parlait au creux de l'oreille, vite, il me disait d'oublier cela, qu'il était désolé, tellement désolé, qu'il m'aimait, plus que tout et que plus jamais il n'oserait dire de telles atrocités.

Moi, dans ses bras, je pleurais toujours.

Et si j'avais tiré ?

Si j'avais eu la force de le faire ?

J'étais sur de la trouver un jour, cette force. Je me promettais, tout en le serrant fort contre moi, qu'un jour je me lèverai, et je nous ferais sauter la cervelle.

Game over.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le lendemain matin, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, dans son lit.

Et, comme d'habitude, la honte s'empara de moi. Draco avait raison. Je le laissais m'insulter, me détruire et me baiser.

Comme Lucius.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ses moments. J'aurais tellement préféré les oublier.

Je m'étais fait capturé par des mangemorts quelques jours avant la date prévue de la bataille finale. Ils m'avaient endormi, puis jeté dans un des nombreux cachots du manoir Malfoy.

J'étais allongé au sol, dans mes pensées quand il était arrivé. En le voyant, j'avais voulu me relever mais il m'en avait empêché. D'une main, il avait attrapé les miennes et les avait accrochées au sol, au dessus de mon visage.

Ses genoux étaient situés de part et d'autre de mes fesses, il m'écrasait de tout son poids.

Avec une petite lame sorti de sa poche, il avait découpé ma chemise, lentement, et je me retrouvais torse nu sous lui. Il frottait violemment son bassin contre le mien et me caressait le torse de ses mains tachées de sang. Cela me donnait la nausée.

Ma respiration était saccadée, j'avais peur, plus que jamais. Je tentais de le repousser, mais il me dominait, par sa force et je ne pouvais rien faire. Il commençait à m'effleurer l'entre jambe de ses mains à travers mon jean.

Il déboutonna mon jean, lentement, et plongea sa main dans mon caleçon pour me caresser. Toutes ces sensations étaient alors inconnues pour moi, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je m'étais mis a pleurer, à fermer les yeux pour tenter d'oublier, de ne plus ressentir ce qu'il se passait.

Mais, petit à petit, je perdais la notion des choses. Je ne voyais plus Lucius, mais Draco. C'est Draco qui était penché vers moi et qui me caressait. Draco, qui me murmurait de doux mots à l'oreille. Je commençais à délirer.

Et pourtant, tout ne faisait que commencer.

Lucius me dénuda entièrement, me lécha le corps, partout. Moi je pensais à Draco. C'était lui sur moi. Ca ne pouvais être que lui pour être aussi doux avec moi.

Je commençais à gémir, à prendre du plaisir. Chacune de ses caresses me montrait son amour pour moi.

Soudain, Lucius se releva. Je repris conscience du lieu, de la personne. Lui, souriait. Moi, je ne comprenais plus ce qui se passait. Il me cracha au visage. Ce fut comme un seau d'eau glacé. Où était Draco ?

« Adorable petite catin. Je reviendrais demain. »

Que c'était-il passé ? Comment avais-je pu faire ça ? Je me faisais horreur.

Lucius ne revint pas le lendemain. Je restai des jours et des jours seuls, enfermé, sans aucune notion du temps. Je commençais très sérieusement à devenir fou lorsque Lucius reparu.

C'était le premier être vivant que je voyais depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Il me prit dans ses bras, pour me faire transplaner. J'atterris dans une chambre. Une chambre banale, impersonnelle. Une chambre d'hôtel peut-être.

Moi, je ne maîtrisais plus rien de a situation. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Tellement de temps s'était écoulé… Je ne savais pas si ce qui se passait était normal. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Lucius m'avait déjà allongé sur le lit. J'avais déjà sa peau nue contre la mienne lorsque je commençai à prendre conscience. Ce n'était pas Draco au dessus de moi, c'était Lucius, je le savais bien.

C'était Lucius, en moi. Je me suis laissé emporté pas ce flot de sensations, j'étais allé trop loin pour pouvoir faire marche arrière. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Lucius s'endormit contre moi. Et, ne songeant même pas à m'évader, je m'endormis, moi aussi.

C'est lui qui m'avait réveillé, quelques heures plus tard.

« Potter, la guerre est finie. Tu es libre. »

« C'est impossible… Voldemort… La Prophétie… C'est moi qui dois l'éliminer… »

« La guerre est finie Potter, je te l'assure. Et je te libère, sous une seule condition. » Lucius me dévisageait, me regardait droit dans les yeux. « Tues moi Potter. »

La liberté. Sortir de ce trou minable. Tuer Lucius. Tuer un homme. Tuer le premier homme qui m'avait fait l'amour. Le tuer de sang-froid.

« Potter, tu en crèves d'envie. Tues moi, et tu es libre. Tues moi, et tu retrouves Draco. Libères moi, et je te libère. Entends cela comme ma dernière volonté Potter. Accepte, et je disparais à jamais. _Aveda Kedavra_, et le cauchemar prend fin. »

Alors je le regardai doit dans les yeux, à mon tour. Son regard reflétait déjà une paix intérieure. Encore sur Terre, il paraissait déjà parti.

« _Aveda Kedavra _».

Un éclair vert. Et Lucius s'effondra au sol, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réaliser mon acte, car la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Draco déboula dans la pièce, en larmes.

Mais j'étais ailleurs, bien loin. Je l'avais tué. Un Homme était mort, de mes mains. Quel que soit le nombre de meurtres qu'il avait fait, quelle que soit l'ordure qu'il était. Lucius m'embrassait, il y a quelques heures à peine.

Désormais, son corps refroidissait, à quelques mètres à peine de moi. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réellement quitté a réalité. Je me suis évanouit.

Mes dernières images de Lucius sont celles d'un homme transpirant, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur mes épaules, sa peau contre la mienne.

C'était peut-être un assassin. Mais c'était aussi un homme. Et Draco qui me serrait contre lui…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fin du premier chapitre… Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterai le deuxième chapitre, a vous de me le dire !

Si vous me donniez vos impressions, ça m'aiderait pour la suite de l'histoire.

Voili voilou, bisous à tous !

Juju _


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai un peu tardé a cause de ma connection internet capricieuse … J'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !

**CHAPITRE 2.**

L'aile de son nez. Droite.

Sa peau, si fine au dessous de son oeil. Laissait transparaitre ses veines.

Ses lèvres froides. Légèrement ourlées.

Ses cheveux si fins, presque blancs.

Son corps. Pâle. Semblait celui d'une statue.

Tout était là.

Le soleil se levait peu à peu.

Comment avais-je pu douter de nous un seul instant ?

Tout était là pour moi.

Ma vie était là, captive, au creux de son cœur, au creux de son corps.

Quelques rayons transperçaient les volets et venaient mourir sur son visage. Plus pâle que jamais.

Toutes ces années de guerre nous avaient détruit, petit à petit.

Personne n'était parvenu à se reconstruire véritablement.

Les vestiges d'humanité que nous avions autrefois en nous s'étaient détruits. Inéxorablement.

Pourtant, nous n'avions cesse de croire en nous, d'aimer, et d'espérer que ce monde devienne réellement meilleur.

Draco était si beau ainsi. Calme. Inhabituellement paisible.

Je me levai. M'habillai lentement. Je voulais profiter de son odeur qui flottait dans la chambre.

Vous savez, cette odeur que l'on connait si bien. Qui rappelle tant de choses. Qui donne le sourire, mais qui, en même temps, nous renvoit à tellement de choses que l'on aurait aimé oublier. Qui prend aux tripes.

Je ne voulais pas laisser la mélancolie m'envahir.

Alors, sans me retourner, je partis.

La boule au ventre, comme d'habitude. Je ne pouvais chasser de mon esprit cette voix qui me disait que, peut être, je ne le verrais jamais plus.

Que peut être, les derniers Mangemorts restés fidèles le détruiraient cet après midi même pour sa trahison.

Je décidais de marcher un peu dans le quartier avant de revenir au Square Grimmaud. L'air frais de ce matin de Printemps me détendrait.

Le ciel était clair et le vent frais du matin me rafraîchissait. Je m'abandonnais à mes pensées tandis que j'allais où mes pieds me guidaient.

J'avais vingt ans. C'était la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit.

Et je cherchais, dans mes souvenirs, mon enfance. Quel avait été mon foyer? Ce maigre placard chez les Dursley?

Et mon adolescence ?

Noyée dans la guerre et dans la souffrance. Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir souhaité un jour mes dix-huit ans.

Ma vie s'était comme arrêtée, au début de la guerre. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des moments de joie.

La joie de gagner une bataille par exemple. La joie de sauver une vie.

Mais la joie de passer un simple moment entre amis, de rire, de vivre, tout simplement ?

Et moi, dans tout ça ?

J'avais l'impression de ne jamais avoir connu tout cela.

Mes dix huit ans m'avaient été confisqués par la guerre.

Seulement faiblement éclairés par mon amour.

Un amour sans borne, au delà de la guerre, au delà de notre camps.

Comment définir combien je l'aimais ?

Au delà de ma vie, bien sûr.

Sans lui je n'étais plus.

Draco Malfoy.

Combien ce nom sonnait doux à mon oreille.

Comme un chant. Ma langue dansait sur mon palet en le prononçant.

Draco.

Malfoy.

Il était ma muse, mon espoir, mon bonheur.

Et ma plus grande souffrance.

Imaginez mon amour pour lui.

Un amour pur. Mais destructeur.

Dévastateur.

Un amour aussi fort qu'il ne pouvait être sans la haine.

Combien de fois nous était il arrivé de nous battre jusqu'au sang depuis le début de notre histoire ?

Combien de fois m'avait-il blessé plus profond qu'un couteau à la force de ses mots ?

Combien de fois m'étais-je écroulé, ou étais-je parti en me promettant de ne plus jamais revenir ?

Tous ces épisodes nous avaient à la fois déchirés et rapprochés.

Mais celui d'hier avait peut être été celui de trop. Comme je lui en voulais.

Seul lui était capable de me faire perdre mon sang froid à ce point.

Cette pensée me ramena sur terre, il fallait que je rentre. Le soleil montait dans le ciel.

Je transplanai au Square, dans ma chambre.

Je remis mon pyjama, enlevai mes lentilles de contact et m'ébouriffai un peu les cheveux. Descendis dans la cuisine.

" Bonjour Harry. Content de voir qu'il y a des gens encore capables de dormir une nuit complète…"

J'apprécierai toujours les sarcasmes de ce fichu Pat.

"C'est vrai qu'il est un peu tard, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper... Tu me passes le café Ron ?"

Je n'aimais pas le regard d'Hermione sur moi. Elle semblait toujours soupçonner quelque chose.

Cela m'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'elle ne m'ait pas encore percé à jour.

Bientôt trois ans que je leur cachais la vérité à propos de ma relation avec Draco.

Je m'étais plongé dans ce mensonge comme on creuse un trou.

Chaque jour je m'enfonçais un peu plus. Et en sortir devenait presque impossible.

Chaque jour la vérité était de plus en plus dure à cacher.

De jours en jours, l'idée même de tout leur avouer me paraissait de plus en plus inconcevable.

C'est sur ces pensées que s'entama réellement ma journée.

Car la matinée passée avec Draco ne comptait pas.

Ma journée commençait seulement lorsque j'étais arrivé à l'Ordre, et que la réalité pouvait me percuter de plein fouet.

Que, même si la guerre était finie, mes compagnons avaient gardé leurs visages détruits.

Nous nous étions tellement plongés dans la guerre que personne n'avait songé à l'après. A cette période de deuil qui la suivait.

Moi, j'avais toujours pensé disparaitre sans avoir pu connaitre la paix.

Alors, le jour où Lucius m'a annoncé la fin de la guerre, je me suis retrouvé totalement déboussolé.

Vivre, oui. Mais dans quel but?

Qu'est ce qui me pousserait dorénavant à me lever chaque matin?

A quoi je servais, moi, l'espoir des sorciers, maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus?

Et comment reconstruire un pays où chaque bâtiment, chaque forêt et chaque âme avaient été entièrement détruits par la guerre?

Il y avait autour de la table Hermione, Ron, Pat et Severus.

L'austère professeur me regardait d'un air de reproche.

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas été très discret ce matin. Normalement je quittais Draco plus tôt pour que personne ne puisse rien soupçonner

Mais aujourd'hui, le calme inhabituel de Draco m'avait comme envouté.

Je n'avais pas pu résister à contempler sa magnifique beauté lorsque son visage était si paisible.

Car il m'était rare de voir Draco ainsi.

Depuis que la guerre était finie, il était sans arrêt nerveux. Les quelques Mangemorts qui subsistaient dans la nature voulaient sa peau.

Alors il déversait toute cette amertume sur moi.

Quand il était fatigué, il devenait atroce. Ses mots m'attaquaient, me taillaient, et lui ne s'arrêtait jamais.

Je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait pour toujours toucher là où ça fait mal.

Il me semblait tellement différent dans ces moments là. Les mâchoires serrées, crispées, et ses yeux qui viraient à l'orage...

C'était toute sa haine qu'il me crachait à la figure. Toute sa peur. Toutes ces années de souffrance et de frustration.

Toute sa haine envers ses actes, envers les Mangemorts, mais surtout envers lui même.

Et moi, je me sentais tellement faible face à lui. Tellement vulnérable.

Lorsqu'il m'attaquait avec ses mots, ma seule attaque était la violence.

Mes actes de la veille le prouvaient. Face à ces mots, j'étais horriblement faible.

OoOoOoOoOo

Lundi 26 Juin. Le lever du soleil était éblouissant. Il était très tôt. Mais je n'arrivais plus vraiment à finir mes nuits depuis bien longtemps.

Trois semaines exactement que je n'avais plus vu Draco. Pas une seule nouvelle de lui. En général, c'était moi qui le contactais.

Mais cette fois là, je m'étais promis de résister, d'attendre un quelconque signe de lui. Qui ne venait pas, évidemment.

Je voulais lui montrer que je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Qui ne me manquait en aucun cas. J'avais ma fierté.

Mais le fait est qu'il me manquait horriblement.

Alors, j'étais là, j'attendais un signe du ciel. La cigarette à la bouche, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à contempler le ciel tout bleu. Immaculé.

Je tremblais de tout mon corps. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, non. J'étais plus fort que ça. Mais, malgré moi, les larmes s'accrochaient à mes cils et dégringolaient le long de mes joues.

Lorsque ma cigarette fut consumée, je séchai mes larmes et m'allongea sur mon lit.

Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps sans Draco. J'avais tellement besoin de lui...

J'étais faible. J'étais faible, et j'étais bien seul, ce matin, face à l'immensité du ciel.

Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

Je n'étais pas si seul en fin de compte.

A des kilomètres de là, Draco Malfoy était, tout souriant, allongé dans l'herbe jaunie par la chaleur et les yeux plongés dans l'infini. Il ne se lasserait jamais de contempler les cieux.

Il ne parvenait pas à effacer le sourire de son visage. Il avait beau essayer de se mordre les joues et de serrer les lèvres, son rire discret reprenait de plus belle.

Dans une heure, il reverrait Harry Potter.

Et ça le rendait heureux. Bêtement heureux de savoir que ses bras l'étreindraient dans si peu de temps. Il attendait cela depuis une éternité.

Il regarda sa montre, 6H58. Il était temps d'y aller.

Il ramassa le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait fait à l'aube, et transplana devant la vieille bâtisse, au 12 Square Grimmaud.

Il se recoiffa rapidement, et frappa à la porte. Un Harry à la mine ensommeillée lui ouvrit la porte.

«Bonjour mon amour»

Harry mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Puis son visage s'éclaira. Draco était de retour. Draco était venu le chercher. Il lui fit un grand sourire, s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

Il lui laissa à peine le temps de lui donner les fleurs, et il le prit dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, respira son odeur. Ils souriaient.

Ils étaient heureux.

Vint le moment où être seulement l'un contre l'autre ne suffit plus, ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry, s'embrassèrent, firent l'amour, lentement, amoureusement.

Puis ils discutèrent, allongés sur le lit, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Discutaient de tout, de rien. De leurs rêves. De comment ils voyaient le futur. Un futur ensembles. C'était la première fois qu'ils abordaient ce sujet.

Une maison avec des clôtures blanches, un chien, un jardin et des balançoires. Des balançoires pour qui ? Pour les enfants. Leurs enfants ?

Ils souriaient et échangeaient des regards amoureux.

Ils vivaient les plus beaux moments de leur histoire. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi paisibles, aussi proches l'un de l'autre avant.

Jamais Draco ne lui avait paru si… humain.

Il y avait quelque chose de changé dans son attitude. Quelque chose qui le rendait merveilleux.

Mon dieu, il l'aimait tellement…

Et quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

En quelques instants seulement, Harry comprit. Qu'aujourd'hui tout s'arrêtait. Que lorsque l'air est lourd, l'orage ne peut qu'éclater.

Il voyait la poignée descendre comme au ralentit, il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit. De toutes manières, qu'aurait-il pu faire ?

Le temps reprit brusquement son cours : Hermione entra en trombe dans la chambre, en larmes.

« Harry, Ron est blessé, il a eut un accident, Harry ... MALFOY ?! »

Elle venait de découvrir Draco. Ils étaient pris la main dans le sac. Que dire, que faire ? L'esprit d'Harry était comme bloqué.

« Heu, Hermione... Je comptais t'en parler bientôt, c'est pas facile à expliquer, je ... »

« Habilles toi vite et suis moi, Ron est en danger ! »

« Bien sûr, j'arrive, je, heu, je suis désolé d'avoir a te dire ça Hermione mais là je suis nu et ... »

« Putain Harry je m'en fout, tu soir de ce putain de pieu, tu t'habilles, et tu te grouilles ! »

Quelques instant plus tard, Harry était levé et habillé, et tendait la main à Hermione pour transplaner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. Mais c'est un peu pour planter le décor. L'action viendra ensuite !

Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré… Je pense que je préfère les suivants. Mais il faut bien présenter un peut tout le petit monde !

Une review me ferait plaisir ! J'aime beaucoup connaître votre avis.

Juju_


End file.
